Aku Anak DOSEN
by Charllotte
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Taufan saat bertemu dengan anak dosen di kuliahnya.? HalixFem.!Tau war'typo,ooc'


**Aku Anak DOSEN**

 **Disclaimer Animosta studio**

 **HalixFem.!Taufan**

 **Oneshoot.**

 **WARNING.! Typo!,OOC!.Fem.!Gempa.**

Hari yang menyebalkan untuk boboiboy Taufan, bagaimana tidak kemarin malam dia bertengkar dengan keluarganya sampai dia tidak makan malam.

"Taufan apa kau dengan dosen kita akan memperkenalkan anaknya pada kita loh".Oceh Gempa teman baik Taufan atau bisa di bilang Rival (?)

"aku tidak peduli…. Aku masih kesal dengan kemarin dirumahku jadi jangan ganggu aku Gempa atau kupanggil Fang..?".Taufan yang masih dalam mood jelek mengancam rivalnya itu.

Gempa pun membuang nafas kasar dan pergi dari tempatnya berbicara dengan Taufan walaupun dia yang sendiri berbicara disitu. Taufan masih penasaran apa yang dikatakan Gempa tadi anak dosen guru Biologinya itu.

Guru Biologi Taufan memang sangat tampan bagaimana tidak rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan ditambah sikap coolnya itu, tapi menurut Taufan itu sangat menyebalkan. Taufan pun beranjak dari kelas yang sangat sepi itu besok dia harus bertemu dengan guru biologinya itu dengan membawa anak dan katanya lagi anaknya kembar cowok lagi dua-duanya. Taufan pun sekali lagi membuang nafas kasar dan pulang kerumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya itu.

 **Keesokan harinya..**

Taufan yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya mendengar siswi siswi di sekolah berteriak tidak karuan. Taufan pun segera pergi ke tempat yang biasanya Gempa, Taufan, dan Fang menghabiskan waktu bersama di bawah pohon yang umurnya sudah sangat tua itu. Taufan pun pergi kearah pohon tersebut dan melihat Gempa dan Fang sedang bermersaan. Taufan pun sampai dipohon tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Gempa.

"jangan melamun gitu dong Taufan".Goda Gempa yang masih saja mengganggu Taufan dari kemarin (?).

"berisik Gempa aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu".Taufan yang masih sangat tidak ingin diganggu itu pun menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunkan earphone miliknya dan segera tertidur kalau tidak mendengar suara siswi siswi yang sedang menunngu dosen coolnya (?) .

Taufan melitik jam yang ada ditangannya itu dan melihat sudah jamnya dia masuk kelas bahasanya itu, Taufan melewati gerbang Kampu pulau Rintis tersebut dan mendengar teriakan siswi siswi gila itu (?).

Sebuah mobil terparkir di depan kampus tersebut dan terlihat tiga orang berambut hitam sama dan dua yang memakai topi kembar berlain warna. Ketiganya pun masuk kedalam kampus tersebut, Taufan pun yang melihat ketiganya menahan nafas.

Dua anak kemar itu melihat kearahnya, Taufan sudah tidak tau cara bernafas lagi (?). dan…

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan dari dua kembar bersaudara itu langsung melihat objek apa yang diteriaki dengan sebutan "mama" itu. Dua bersaudara kembar itu pun langsung melepas pautan tangannya dari sang "papa"nya itu dan langsung berlari kearah sang "mama" Taufanpun membuka kedua lengannya dan menangkap kedua kembar yang berlari kearahnya itu.

"Api, Air mama kangen sama kalian bagaimana liburannya..?" Taufan yang bertanya kepada anaknya tersebut langsung diperhatikan oleh semua siswa siswi di kampus tersebut. Gempa dan Fang yang melihat itu hanya mampu tertawa karena mereka sudah tau rencana Halilintar yang membawa dua putranya dengan Taufan ke kampus karena itu Taufan terus bertengkar dengan Halilintar semalaman karena ingin membawa kedua putra kembarnya tersebut.

"sellluuu maa banyak kupu kupu di taman lumah kakek om Adudu dan Om Plob membantu menangkap satu untuk kuu, maa lain kali ikut jangan sekolaa teluss".Api yang masih mengoceh dan hanya ada anggukan dari sang Adik 'Air'.

"Taufan..".Halilinta yang memanggil nama sang istri tercinta hanya di balas dengan membuang mukanya kerah lain tidak ingin melihat sang suami. Kedua putra kembar mereka hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan 'mama' dan 'papa' mereka itu.

Siswa siswi yang menatap Taufan pun seperti berkata 'kau harus menjelaskanya pada kami'. Taufan hanya bisa tertawa dan memeluk kedua bocah tersebut semakin erat.

 **End dengan gajenya**

 **RnR..?**


End file.
